The present invention relates generally to yarns, and, more particularly, to novel spun yarns.
The manufacture of spun yarns from synthetic plastic fibers is well established. It is also well known that, in general, the industry attempts, in the selection and conversion of synthetic plastic fibers into such spun yarns, to match as closely as possible the "touch" of similar spun yarns which are made from natural fibers such as wool, cotton, linen or other vegetable or animal fibers. This is desirable because, as a general rule, the "touch", that is, the feel of spun yarns made from synthetic plastic fibers when contacted by the skin of the user, is not as pleasing as the "touch" of similar spun yarns made from natural fibers.
Heretofore, this desired aim has not been achieved, or, at least, has not been satisfactorily achieved. The synthetic plastic fibers, even if different types of fibers of fibers having different characteristics were mixed together, did not produce a touch which was felt to be as pleasing as that afforded by yarns made from natural fibers. Industry has attempted to alleviate the problem by admixing the synthetic plastic fibers with natural fibers, that is, fibers of vegetable or animal origin, In many instances this did, indeed, lead to improvements in the touch of the finished fabric, but investigations showed that it was not even remotely possible to entirely match the touch of fabrics made from natural fibers alone. Moreover, the manufacturing costs and various characteristics of yarns made of such mixtures of natural and synthetic fibers have been found to be disadvantageously influenced as opposed to yarns made only of natural or only of synthetic fibers.